


Daddy Always Knows

by n3rdyg1r7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Everyone is of age, Father/Son Incest, First time anal, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pensieve Porn, Praise Kink, Spit As Lube, screw canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3rdyg1r7/pseuds/n3rdyg1r7
Summary: Draco gets caught and enjoys his punishment.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Daddy Always Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank DieTheSlashAddict for helping me with my editing, tagging, and loads more. You are great and I could not have got this posted as soon as I did without you. 
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, comment, and leave kudos, it means a ton!!! There will be more to come later.

It's the Christmas hols and Draco is in his room laying across his bed, only wearing his boxers and a t-shirt, looking at the latest copy of the Prophet. He hears his door open and turns to find his father walking towards him

“What do you need, Father?”

Lucius gets this devious smile on his face and Draco knows that means trouble. Had his father heard about him getting detention right before the holiday?

“Well now, is that how you should be talking to me? I hear my Little Dragon got into some trouble. Care to explain?”

Draco thought for a second before answering.

“It was all that insufferable Potter's fault! He pushed me too far and we got into a fight. They locked us in a room together without our wands! They wanted us to learn to get along.” Lucius never broke eye contact with Draco, his smile widening even further.

“Oh I know about the detention, but did you know Severus was watching the entire time?” Draco's jaw dropped open and he was lost for words, his face turning bright red from embarrassment.

“He was...watching.” Draco finally managed to say, voice barely above a whisper. He couldn't get his mind to stop going through every possibility of what was about to happen, but he knew that his father was not going to be happy.

“Ah, I see, something you're embarrassed by, or just remembering the fun you two had?” Draco's face turned yet a new shade of red, he indeed was remembering the fun they had, and couldn't get it off his mind. He could feel his cock starting to twitch inside his pants as he thought about Potter's arse, the indecent sounds Potter made as he slid his cock inside. No, he had to stop thinking about this now, with his father standing in front of him.

Lucius noticed the very obvious bulge growing in his son's pants, causing his own prick to stir.

“Oh yes, I see you are thinking of the fun you two had.” Lucius took a step closer to his son, eyes narrowing, “mind if I sit?” he asked as he took a seat on the bed next to Draco. “Have you two talked or anything since? It would be fun to have him over.” Draco grew excited knowing what was coming next.

Lucius placed his hand on Draco’s thigh and ran it over the exposed flesh. Draco could feel his cock growing more excited and ready, he let out a needy whimper as his father brushed his hand along his now fully erect prick.

“Show me, I want to see.” Lucius whispered in Draco’s ear as he summoned the pensieve, Draco allowing him to take the memory from his mind. They both sank their heads inside and watched in detail how Draco had taken Harry.

_ Draco and Harry were yelling at one another when out of nowhere Harry pushed Draco. Draco pushed back, only he never let go,he just held Harry in place, pushed against the wall, arm resting against Potter's throat. He stared at Harry, anger across his face, before he crashed his mouth against the other boy's. From there it was a fight to see who could get the others clothes off faster. Once they were both completely nude, their hands explored each other's bodies with their mouths still locked tight. Draco twisted Harry around to face the wall and pushed him even harder against it. He rubbed his hand across Harry's ass letting his fingers trail across Harry's virginal hole, Harry letting out desperate little pleas for more. Draco wet his fingers with saliva before pushing one lightly into the tight ring of muscles at his entrance. Once he had the finger all the way inside he pulled it back out and replaced the one finger with two, slowly stretching out the hot clench of him. After a few minutes of preparing and Harry begging for more, Draco pulled out his fingers and pressed his fully erect prick against the hole. He pressed in farther, slowly burying himself inside until his hips were pressed completely against Harry. He pulled back out and thrust himself in once more, this time fast, and with purpose. He continued pumping into Harry, fueled by the desperate whines and moans coming from the other boy's mouth. He could feel his orgasm growing near and grabbed Harry's cock and started to pump in time with his thrusts. Draco let out a guttural groan as he filled Harry full of his come, Harry mewling as he painted the wall with his own release. Draco fell over on top of Potter and burst out laughing. “Did we just?” He asked, and Harry nodded, looking shocked. _

Draco and Lucius pulled their heads out of the pensieve at the same time. Lucius was now fully hard. He had been toying with Draco's prick the entire time they watched and he could tell how desperate his son was growing.

“Please, Daddy?” Draco begged “I need to come. Please?”

Lucius stood from the bed and pulled off his trousers and pants, pushing Draco over and not taking the time to do any prep work, Draco was already well used to the stretch of him, Lucius shoved his cock deep inside. Draco yelled out in both pleasure and pain as his father mercilessly fucked him. The boy was drooling with pleasure as his father fucked him deep and hard, hitting the sweet spot with every stroke. Lucius let out a breathy moan, trying hard to keep himself in control, but he couldn't hold back, he thrust faster and harder into his son, causing the boy to let out a string of profanities with little whimpers mixed in.

“Good Little Dragon, let it all out for Daddy.”

Draco could no longer hold back, the praise and constant pounding into his sweet spot had him coming before he even knew what was happening. Lucius wasn't far behind him, screaming out as he released his load, filling his son full of his own father's come.

Lucius pulled his softening cock out of his son and laid on his side, head propped up with his arm, “You really have to invite Potter over sometime. We would all have so much fun together.” He spoke with a sly smile, before winking, putting his clothes back in order, and walking away.


End file.
